Faith Hope Love
by bobbin411
Summary: Haley and Brooke James move to Tree Hill, a small town neither have heard of. Haley must leave Marcus her boyfriend behind for a new town. What she thought was the end of her life might just be the beginning of a life she always dreamed of! NALEY
1. Prologue

_**Hey Everyone! This is my second story! I hope you enjoy! I will post the first chapter soon! Please Review!**_

_I felt for sure last night  
That once we said goodbye  
No one else will know these lonely dreams  
No one else will know that part of me  
I'm still driving away  
And I'm sorry every day  
I won't always love these selfish things  
I won't always live not stopping_

_-Jimmy Eat World_

**Prologue**

"_You have got to be kidding me!!" Haley and Brooke James yelled in unison to their parents, Lydia and Jimmy._

"_We know this is going to be hard. But your father and I think that its about time we move on from the city life and move to a small town." Lydia James tried to reason._

"_No mom! This is our junior year! What am I going to do about Marcus and our friends! And daddy what about your job? This just isn't fair!" Haley exclaimed. Marcus was her boyfriend of two years. They had been friends all through middle school, but when high school came along they found they both had feelings for eachother they had been hiding all those years. _

"_And what about the squad!! They are counting on me to be their captain! You can not let Theresa put all my hardwork to shame!!!" Brooke said._

"_We know, but our decision is final. We are moving at the end of the summer. I will be working from home, and commuting when it is necessary for me to be at the office." Jimmy said sternly._

_Jimmy walked out of the room, leaving his three girls in the family room. Lydia went up to her two daughters and said "Have faith, everything will be fine. You will make new friends and be happy" And then she followed Jimmy out of the room. "Atleast I hope" She said when she was out of her daughter's hearing range._

_Brooke and Haley had few things in common, for example, they were twins and cheerleaders, but that is basically where the similarities stretch. Haley had dirty blonde hair, while Brooke had dark brown hair. Haley had a boyfriend of two years where Brooke couldn't hold a boyfriend for over one month, she always found something wrong with them or she just found someone better. Brooke was cheery, outgoing, and a C student, where Haley was shy, a straight A student, and a tutor. Despite their many differences they weren't only sisters, they were also best friends, and they did everything together. They didn't agree on much but the one thing they do agree with now is the fact that they do not want to move to a place called Tree Hill, they have never heard of it their whole lives. But, they did respect their parents, so they unhappily went up to their rooms and started to make phone calls to their friends. Haley was holding off on the hardest conversation and waiting till her date with Marcus tonight to let him know the bad news._

_-------_

_The doorbell rang later that night while Haley was getting ready. "Brooke can you get that!" Haley yelled to her sister. _

_Brooke reluctantly got up from the couch where she was watching a new episode of "Grey's Anatomy" to get the door. "Hey," She greeted Marcus letting him in, "How was your day?" She asked._

"_Good, I just went by the park to play ball with Mike." He said. Marcus was the captain of the varsity basketball team at their school. All the girls were jealous of Haley because she got him before any of them knew he existed. There was no taking him away though, he was completely taken with Haley and nothing or no one could change that._

"_Mmm, Mike he is a hottie." Brooke said. She was known for dating around. She was no slut though, she just was afraid of giving her heart to someone with the possibility of it being broken. Plus, she hasn't met anyone she thought worthy of her heart yet._

"_Hey Marcus." Haley said walking down the stairs towards Marcus. "I missed you today." She said giving him a quick kiss on the lips before turning to Brooke." Tell mom I'm leaving, I should be back around 11, we're going to the movies." _

"_Bye Brooke, tell your parents I say hi." Marcus said. He took Haley's hand and they walked outside to his car. When they reached the car Marcus pushed Haley lightly against his truck and kissed her deeply._

"_Mmm what was that for?" Haley asked after they broke apart._

"_I missed you today. I have I told you yet tonight how much I love you?" Marcus said. _

"_No, but you can show me." Haley sasid as she leaned into his embrace, "I love you too, you know? More than anything." Haley said trying to hide her sadness. _

_Marcus backed away a little to look into her eyes. "Hales?" He said moving the hair from her face, "What's wrong?"_

"_Umm, I really don't know how to say this, but I have to. Marcus I'm moving, at the end of the summer my parents are packing up and moving us to a place called Tree Hill. I have never even heard of it. It is so ridiculous, they say 'it's time to move on from the city life'. But it's not! I don't want to go." Haley cried in his arms," I just want to stay here with you; I don't want to leave you. But I understand if you wanna break…" before she could say the dreaded words Marcus stopped her with his lips._

"_Hales, I know it will be hard, but I never, and I mean never, want to give you up. I wanna be with you, even with you miles away. I know we could make it work, don't wory." Marcus reassured her._

"_I love you soo much." Haley whispered in his arms._

"_I love you too Hales." _

Their summer went by faster than expected, but they made the most of it. Haley spent most of her time with Marcus, just being near him was reassuring. But now it was over and they were sitting in the office of a school they have never been to before, facing a brand new world, a world that would bring them something they never expected.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Here is Chapter 1! ENJOY! Please Review!**_

* * *

****

_Oh the timing is cruel  
Oh I need and don't want to need  
More than I__ should  
I am falling  
Say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love but whatever  
My heart needs around_

_-Trespassers William_

**Chapter 1**

"You must be the James twins." Principal Turner ssaid as he walked out of his office to find two very different girls sitting outside waiting for him. "Welcome to Tree Hill High, home of the Ravens." He said with a welcoming smile. "We arranged for you to be in most of the same classes that way you know someone in your class. If you need help finding any of your classes come here and we will arrange for someone to help you bit for now here is a map of the school and your schedules." He said as he handed them their papers. "Again welcome to Tree Hill High and I hope you feel at home here." Principal Turner said and walked back into his office.

"Well, he really wanted to talk to us." Brooke said sarcastically as they stood up to head to their first class. "So anyways, what do you have first period?" Brooke asked Haley.

"Umm, English." Haley said. Ever since their move she hadn't had much to say. She was distant and the only time you could see a true smile on her face was when she was on the phone with Marcus.

"Come on Haley cheer up!" Brooke said putting her arm around Haley's shoulder. "Cheerleading tryouts are coming up and we were the best at our old school, so we are going to make it!" Brooke exclaimed. Although, Brooke was still very unhappy about leaving her friends she found that she had to be strong and happy for Haley, because Haley had a real reason to be sad.

"Great, and when Marcus comes here to play I am going to have to cheer for the other team." Haley said bitterly.

"Well don't be too bitter we want to make a good first impression. Now come on I'll walk you to class." Brooke said as they walked into a crowded hallway.

"Wow for a small town there sure is a lot of people." Haley said.

They walked the rest of the way to class in silence. Brooke didn't know what to do to cheer Haley up. She was pretty much a lost cause. "Bye sis. I'll see you later. Try to make some friends!" Brooke said as she hugged Haley then walked away towards her own class.

Haley walked into class and took a seat in the far back. She was planning on texting Marcus the whole period and she was hoping this teacher wouldn't be very perceptive.

Tutorgrl33: I miss you!

Bballer33: I miss you too baby. I love you. But I gotta go, coach wants to meet with the team. Good luck on your first day. I'll text or call later.

Tutorgrl33: Okay. I love you too.

Just as Haley looked up she saw the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life.

"Are you new?" the mystery man asked. "Because I know I would remember you."

"Yeah, I'm Haley I just moved here with my sister for Charlotte. And you are?" Haley asked as she shook the guy's hand and smiled.

"Nathan, nice to meet you Haley." He said taking the seat next to her. "So what do you do for fun?" Nathan asked.

"I was on the cheerleading squad with my sister in my old school." Haley said. 'Is this guy interested in me? Because if I wasn't in love with Marcus I would so go for it!' Haley thought to herself. Her thoughts were starting to scare. Never had she ever thought about giving up Marcus for another guy. So far she hasn't met anyone who compared. But maybe she just did.

"Well, lucky for you I have a thing for cheerleaders." Nathan teased.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." Haley said clearly, 'But if not I would be lucky, more than you know' she thought as she looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"Calm down Haley, I was just joking." He laughed.

Haley laughed along with him, "Sorry, I didn't mean to jump to conclusions I just miss Charlotte I guess."

"I understand. Hey, you should come by Karen's Café on main Street after school with your sister. My mom owns it, and you can meet some of my friends." Nathan suggested.

"That would be really nice. Thank you, Nathan. I just need to talk to Brooke, see if she has found something else to do." Haley answered with a smile. Maybe Tree Hill isn't as bad as she thought it would be.

* * *

By lunch time Haley had 3 classes with Nathan, which was good because he was the first friend she made all day. She had only 2 classes with Brooke though. She had met one of Nathan's close friends, a broody cheerleader Peyton Sawyer. So far her day wasn't as bad as she anticipated.

As she and Brooke headed towards lunch she heard her phone beep signaling a new text message.

Bballer33: Hey, hows your day going, baby?

Tutorgrl33: Not as bad as I thought, but it would be sooo much better if you were here.

Bballer33: I'm glad you're happier. I hate hearing you upset.

Tutorgrl33: Sorry baby I gotta go get lunch but I will talk to you later. Love ya.

Bballer33: Love ya 2.

"Hows loverboy doing without you?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know he just asked how I was doing." Haley said, "Surprisingly this school isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I actually made a couple of friends."

"Hey Haley!" Nathan called. "Come sit here!" He said form a table filled with people they hadn't met that day.

When they reached the table Nathan said, "Everybody this is Haley and you must be…"

"Brooke, my name's Brooke. I'm Haley's twin sister." She said mostly to the blonde boy sitting next to Nathan. She was never particularly attracted to people with dark hair, she preferred blondes.

"Haley you didn't tell me Brooke was your twin. What a coincidence, this is my twin brother Lucas." Nathan said gesturing towards the blond boy.

"Wow, figures I make friends with another set of twin right away." She laughed.

"Sit down." Nathan started introducing the people around the table, "Here's Peyton, but you already know her Haley, Skillz and his girlfriend Bevin, Fergie, Junk, Mouth, and Rachel, Lucas' girlfriends is coming right now." Nathan said then whispered to Haley, "Beware she's a total bitch. I don't know why my brother stays with her. And coming over right know is Jake, Peyton's boyfriend."

"Jagielski!!!" Haley and Brooke yelled as they ran into his arms.

"We did not know that you moved to Tree Hill! I f we did we would have been more excited!" Haley said excitement filling her voice, as Brooke and Haley ran up to Jake to hug him.

Nathan couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. When he saw her in his homeroom earlier that day he was immediately drawn to her. When he found out she had a boyfriend he tried best to hide his true feelings, he was extremely jealous, and this, seeing her in Jake's arms, made it all the more worse. "Okay, extremely confused here." Nathan stated, "You know each other how?" He asked.

"Well Jakey pooh here used to live in Charlotte with us. Haley, Marcus, Jakey, and I were BFFs, basically inseparable. Then freshman year right after Marcus and Hales, here, hooked up his parents decided to move him to…" Brooke paused, "What did he call it, Haleybop?"

"The devils second home." Haley said laughing.

"Oh yeah! He loved the city life and then he was moving to some small town, I guess it was Tree Hill. Anyways, we have not seen each other in forever! Oh my god! Marcus is going to be sooo excited when he finds out you are here!"

"Hales you and Marcus still going strong?" Jake asked, he still had his arms around their shoulders.

"Yeah, still going strong. I still can't believe its been 2 years." Haley said. 'Two years with Marcus, and I could stop thinking about him on command, but I meet Nathan for less than a day and he is all I could think about, what is going on here' Haley added in thought.

"Hi guys!" the cheery redhead said as she walked up to Lucas. "Gosh Bevin where did you get that shirt, that is gross." She added to Bevin as she gave Lucas a peck on the lips.

Everyone ignored her nasty comment in fear that she would say something worse. Rachel Gatina had a knack for making people feel bad about them.

"Rachel, this is Haley and Brooke, they just moved her from Charlotte." Lucas said.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel." Brooke said sweetly, she didn't take well with people who thought she was better than others but Brooke wasn't going to make anyone angry on the first day. That was reserved for the next day. Brooke turned to every one and asked, "By any chance do any of you know where cheerleading tryouts are?" Brooke asked.

"Hunny I am the captain of the cheerleading squad; I think I would know where tryouts are." Rachel said arrogantly.

"Sorry, I didn't know, so where are they?" Brooke asked, trying as hard as she could not to tell Rachel off. She did not want to make the captain angry on the first day, she will just have to steal the squad from her when she wasn't looking.

"They are in the quad at 3. Don't be late; I don't like it when people are late." Rachel said with a nasty tone.

"Thanks, so do any of you guys play basketball?" Brooke asked.

Everyone laughed at her.

"Me and Nate are the captains of the varsity team, we all play except for Mouth. He is more of a sports announcer, not player." Lucas said.

"Oh, I didn't think we would immediately make friends with the basketball team and the cheerleading squad did you Haley?"

Haley was in her own little world on her cell phone.

"Oh God." Brooke said, "Are you ever going to get off that phone? She has been on it all day talking to Marcus. Tell the guy to go have fun with his hand." Brooke said laughing.

"God Brooke, can you be anymore insensitive? He's my boyfriend and I miss him, forgive me for wanting to talk to him." Haley said getting angry. She missed Marcus, she was happy that Tree Hill wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, but Marcus wasn't here and that was a big minus.

Bballer33: Guess what baby?

Tutorgrl33:What?

Bballer33: The rents are letting me come into Tree Hill tonight, if its okay with your parents I could even stay the night since school is out for some meeting tomorrow.

Tutorgrl33: Are you kidding me! I don't care what my parents say you are coming and there is no question. I gotta go tho Brooke is being Brooke. I am so excited see you tonight! I love you!!

"Oh my god!! Brooke guess what?" Haley said with a huge smile on her face.

"Um, you have finally decided to move on?" Brooke joked but from the look on Haley's face she could tell it wasn't funny. "Gosh it was a joke. What?"

"Marcus is coming in tonight! You guys will all get to meet him!" Haley added. "I am so excited!" She said giddily.

"Wow, you must really love that guy." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Yeah I do." Haley said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, so the usual what are you going to wear?" Brooke asked. In the last two years they had been through the same thing and it wasn't changing anytime soon, she could tell.

* * *

"Hey hunny, what's wrong?" Karen Roe asked her son Nathan, as he walked into Karen's Cafe with his shoulders slouched and sat at the bar.

"Well, I just ran into dad, and surprisingly he said nothing about basketball. And I met this girl today and for once I actually like the girl not for her looks but for who she is, not that she is ugly, because trust me she isn't…" Nathan rambled.

"Nathan, just get to the point already?" Karen said. Her son never rambled, 'this girl must be something' she thought.

"Yeah well her boyfriend is coming to visit tonight. Isn't that just great?" Nathan said sarcastically, "She is absolutely in love with the guy. And dad didn't make my day any better." Dan Scott has changed over the years. When he and Karen got married at the beginning of college he could not be any happier, but that all changed years into they son's lives. He realized that his dream of basketball was far from reach and he went bitter. No longer was he the fun loving Dan Scott we all knew and loved. He bossed Nathan and Lucas around and was always drinking his scotch. Karen got fed up and by the time Nathan and Lucas were ten she had filed for divorce. He was no longer the man she once loved.

"Aww hunny I'm sorry. But you know what I always say if it is meant to be than you will find a way to be with her. For now be her friend, its better than being nothing." Karen said. She knew better than most that her son had a reputation, he was the bad boy. But she knew better. Nathan wasn't the bad boy everyone thought he was, he was just looking for something. He wanted true love, a love his parents once had, but he would never be bitter like his father, he would love and cherish that person for the rest of his life and never let go, unless he had to.

"She is coming by later with him, so he could meet everyone. I'm hoping this guy is nice." Nathan said.

"I'm sure he is hunny." Karen said.

"Yeah." Just then the bell rang signaling someone just walked it. A dark haired boy walked it looking around.

"Um, Hey, have any of you seen Haley James? She told me to meet her here." The boy said.

"No, I haven't seen her I'm Nathan, you must be the boyfriend." He said shaking hands with Marcus.

"Yeah, I am. My name's Marcus. Do I know you from somewhere?" Marcus asked, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew Nathan form somewhere.

"Um, maybe basketball or something." Nathan said nonchalantly.

"Yeah maybe." Marcus said. His phone started to ring. " I gotta get this." Marcus said gesturing towards his phone. "Hey…yeah I'm here…where are you babe?...okay, see you in a sec… I love you too…bye"

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence a very cheery Haley walked in. "Marcus!" She said as she ran into his arms and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart Marcus put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him.

"Nathan, I guess you already met Marcus. Marcus, Nathan is the first friend I made all day." Haley said to Marcus.

"That's good. I'm glad you are making friends here Hales." Marcus said.

Through the whole interaction Nathan looked at them with a hint of jealousy in his cobalt eyes. He couldn't stand seeing her with him. He had a feeling about this guy that he was not comfortable with, maybe it was just the fact he wanted his girlfriend. Whatever way he made a decision that day. 'I am going to make Haley mine' Nathan thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the wait! I just finished finals so you will probably see more updates! I am working on Middle of Nowhere and a new story currently! Review please!!**_

_And I won't back down  
I won't turn around and around  
And I won't back down  
Doesn't matter what comes crashing down  
I'm still gonna stand my solid ground_

_-Mat Kearney_

**Chapter 2**

The next day Nathan walked into school with a smirk planted firmly on his lips. He hatched a plan the night before to make sure he got to spend as much time with Haley as possible. The girl wasn't even his girlfriend and he would still do anything to spend time with her. And no he wasn't being the old Nathan, the one who couldn't find love wherever he looked, and would use girls for comfort. This Nathan wasn't after Haley for sex, he wanted so much more than that, he wanted her heart.

Nathan had power in this school over most. His Health teacher was one of them. He could get that lady to do anything for him. Today in his and Haley's class they were beginning a project. One of those projects where you have a partner who you are married to and you have to take care of an automated baby. You must manage a budget, with the jobs of your choice.

He was currently on his way to see the Health teacher, Ms. White, to make sure his partner was Haley.

--------

Third period went as planned. Haley James was in fact Nathan's fake wife, and the mother of his fake baby. He couldn't be happier.

"So when do you wanna get together to start working on the project." Haley asked Nathan as they walked to their next class together.

"How about tonight, you could come over and we could start and maybe watch a movie." Nathan said.

"That sounds good. Umm I have tryouts again this afternoon, we could go to your house after your practice?" Haley asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Nathan said once again with a smirk on his face. So far his plan was working better than expected.

---------

Haley didn't know why but she had a nervous feeling about spending the evening with Nathan. He was a really good guy, and he was easy on the eyes she had to admit. She wasn't only nervous she had a strange feeling of excitement too. Since health class, Nathan had been the one person on her mind, not that he hadn't been on her mind most of the time she had known him.

"So Haleybop, I hear you are going over Nathan's house tonight." Brooke said as they were changing after tryouts. They went well, and they made the team, despite Rachel's attempt to sabotaging Brooke's tryout. Rachel had noticed the day before the way Lucas and Brooke looked at each other and she did not feel comfortable with it. However she had to put the team first, and Brooke and Haley were really good additions to the team.

"Yeah, we have a health project to work on, you are going to have to find a ride home alone sis." Haley said nonchalantly, trying to hide her obvious excitement.

"Haley, what is Marcus going to think about you spending the night with a guy who you are obviously attracted too!" Before Haley could protest she continued. "Don't deny it I saw the way you look at each other. Come on tell your loving sister the truth. I'll tell you a secret."

"Fin, okay, I like him. But I love MARCUS!" Haley emphasized.

"Yeah, you love him that is obvious. But Haley, are you IN love with him?" Brooke asked. Although, Brooke wasn't the expert at all this romance and love stuff, she did know a thing or two. Yes, she knew Haley loves Marcus, but she was never completely sure Haley was ever truly in love with him.

Haley tried not to think about what her sister had just said so she did the one thing she could, she changed the subject to something about Brooke, "So what's Brooke James' secret?"

"You cannot tell anyone, promise?" Brooke whispered, obviously she had forgotten their conversation five seconds ago.

Haley laughed, happy that changing the subject worked, as always, "Brooke, when have I ever told anyone a secret?"

"I'm just being cautious; this could get me kicked off the team." Brooke whispered.

"Wow this is juicy." Haley said rubbing her hands together in a mischievous way.

"Shh, okay," Brooke whispered, "I have a he crush on Lucas, and he kinda kissed me yesterday after tryouts." Brooke said, with a guilty look.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed.

"Shh!" Brooke said, "You promised not to tell!"

"I just don't get it, with what happened with Kyle and Theresa last year I thought you wouldn't do anything like that to anyone? You know how it feels to be betrayed like that." Haley whispered.

"I don't know Haleybop, it just kinda happened and I feel really bad but we have a connection, I think Lucas might actually be worth it." Brooke said happily. Although, she only knew Lucas for less than a day she felt he was worth giving her heart to.

"I trust your instincts, but I just don't want to see you hurt again. Be careful, okay Brooke?" Haley said protectively. Last year Brooke was dating Kyle once she started really falling for him, Brooke found out he was sleeping with Theresa. She was heartbroken, and Haley was the one to pick up the pieces, Haley made a promise to herself, she would never let someone hurt her sister like that, ever again.

"I will, I don't even know what it all means, he hasn't said anything about it, but I am going to talk to him, don't worry about me." Brooke said.

Haley looked at her watch, "Listen I have to go, but please call me if you need anything before I get home, okay?" Haley said concerned.

"Yes, mom," Brooke said sarcastically.

-------

Meanwhile…

Nathan and Lucas were getting dressed after their shower in the locker-room.

"I think I am going to break up with Rachel." Lucas said out of the blue.

"Woah buddy! Where the hell did that come from! And are you serious, because if you are than go do it now! Let that bitch go!" Nathan said.

"Wow, I never knew you felt like that Nate. Yeah I am serious, I am ready to move on, and yeah she is a total bitch." Lucas said.

"Move on? Is there someone else I should know about?" Nathan asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Yeah there kinda is." Lucas said thoughtfully, "Brooke, I kissed her yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I was walking her to the car and just talking and when we got there I just kissed her." He said with a happy glint in his eyes, but that soon disappeared and he became serious, "But do not tell anyone, especially Rachel she will kill me or worse Brooke." Lucas said. He knew how important cheerleading was to Brooke; she never actually said it was but he could tell it meant a lot to her.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone if you don't tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Nathan said mysteriously.

"Okay, what is it now?" Lucas asked.

"I am going to make Haley mine, I mean I'm going to try. I met her boyfriend, Marcus, and there is something about him I just didn't like, but that isn't the point. I really like Haley. There is something different than all the other girls about her and I want her, and not just for sex, I want more than that." Nathan explained.

"Wow, little bro, I didn't think you could be so deep." Lucas said, "It might be easier than you think though. When I was talking to Brooke she said that she saw something in Haley's eyes when she was with you, that she hasn't seen for a while when she was with Marcus. I guess she has that twin telepathy thing, or something, with her and she can see it. Haley has a thing for you, man." Lucas said patting Nathan on the back

"I hope so! You know what mom says, if it's meant to be it's meant to be." Nathan said. "I gotta go. Haley is coming over to start working on our project." Nathan said as he put his bag on his shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Be careful little bro. She might be able to break you." Lucas said.

"Will you please stop calling me little brother, you are only two minutes older. And don't worry about me I will be fine." Nathan said as he walked out to go look for Haley.

When he found her she was sitting on the bleachers with her bag texting someone.

"Who you texting?" Nathan asked as he sat next to her.

Haley looked up from her phone and said, "Marcus, but he has practice, I'm just leaving him a message." Haley said.

"You ready to go?" Nathan asked her, trying to get the subject of conversation away from Marcus.

"Yeah, let's get a move on Nate." Haley said getting up and heading toward the door, Nathan walking shortly behind her.

-------

10 minutes later

"Wow, this is your house?" Haley asked amazed at how big this house was.

"Yeah. Grandpa Roe left us a good amount of money." Nathan said.

"Well the house you saw last night, we are just living there until the mansion is renovated." Haley joked.

"Very funny. Come on let's start working." Nathan said as he led Haley into the family room.

The two sat on the couch while they got their books out to start working.

"So, Nathan, Mr. Basketball Hotshot, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Haley asked.

"Honestly, growing up I always wanted to be in the NBA, but now I'm not to sure. You want to know something?" Nathan asked. Before Haley could answer he continued, "I really just want someone I could love and lots of kids, because deep down I know that is all I need to really be happy."

"Wow." Haley said amazed that Nathan would open up to her like that. "You really didn't need to tell me all that, I mean we just met."

"I wanted to." Nathan said as he moved closer to her. Haley was the first person he had ever admitted that to, but he felt strangely liberated, all he wanted to do at that moment was kiss her, because he felt right there that maybe she could be that girl for him. He knew she had a boyfriend, which she loved, so he was completely caught off guard when her lips met his in a passionate kiss.

No, he hadn't kissed her, he was going to but she beat him to it.

'What am I doing, I have a boyfriend, but his lips are so soft' Haley thought as she continued to kiss him.

Slowly Haley laid back. Nathan followed her so he was on top of her. Before things could get out of hand Nathan stopped kissing her, "Haley we should stop. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do." Nathan said as he sat up.

Haley soon followed, "Oh god! What have I done! I shouldn't have done that Nathan. What am I going to do with Marcus. I just made out with you Nathan! I should go." Haley said as she grabbed her things and rushed out of the Scott household without another word.

--------

"BROOKE!" Haley yelled when she got home, "I need to talk to you NOW!" She added.

"Gosh Hales! Calm Down! I was on the phone." Brooke said annoyed as she walked down the stairs, but once she saw the look on Haley's face her attitude changed. "Hales what is wrong." Brooke whispered in her ear when she hugged Haley.

"Can we sit down?" Haley asked. Brooke nodded and she led Haley to the couch in their new living room. "Oh god Brooke! I don't know what I was thinking. I kissed Nathan." Haley said. She couldn't bear to look up to see her sister's reaction so she continued, "I not just a peck, I fully made out with him, tongue and all. And if he hadn't stopped me I would have probably gone all the way. And he wasn't mad or anything, he was sweet, he said that he didn't want to pressure me into doing something I didn't want to do!"

"Hales, it's going to be okay, don't worry." Brooke tried to comfort her, but it wasn't working. Haley let out a sob.

"You don't understand." Haley said between cries. "I wanted to kiss him, he was going to kiss me, but I kissed him first! I barely know the guy Brooke! But since I met him he is all I could think about! I still love Marcus sooo much, but I cant help but wonder maybe he isn't everything I though he was, maybe there is something more for me out there, and maybe Nathan's that." Haley said sadly.

"Well, if that is how you really feel than you need to take a break form Marcus and go for Nathan, Hales. If you don't give it a chance than your life will be filled with 'what ifs'." Brooke said.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Brookie." Haley said as she hugged Brooke.

"Okay, now that your problem is solved," Brooke continued excitedly, "I have good news!"

Haley laughed at her sisters immediate change in attitude, "Spill." Haley said.

"Lucas broke up with Rachel tonight! And he wants to go out with me." Brooke said then added quickly, "But you cannot tell anyone! Only you and probably Nathan will know for now. I don't want Rachel to hold a grudge, cheerleading means a lot to me and Luke knows that. It was his idea." Brooke said eagerly.

"Brooke I am so happy for you!" Haley said enthusiastically. "I would stay and talk about it, but I got to take care of Marcus then Nathan." Haley said standing up and heading for the stairs. "Love ya Brooke." She said before leaving.

"Love ya too, Haleybop!" Brooke yelled up the stairs then she turned on the television.

--------

Nathan was still sitting on the couch an hour later lost in thought, 'What if I blew it? What if she never wants to talk to me again? Haley isn't just any girl she is 'the girl' Nathan thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Lucas walking into the living room.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucas asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Well my night went from great to bad. Haley and I started working on our project, and she asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up and I don't know exactly how it happened but we ended up pretty much mauling eachother on the couch. I stopped aand she freaked and just left." Nathan said.

"Wow, atleast one of us had a good night." Lucas said sympathetically, "I broke it off with Rachel and I'm dating Brooke, but you cannot say anything to anyone because it might harm her chances of making the squad." Lucas said.

"Thank god!" Nathan said. When he saw Lucas's bewildered face he said, "What? Now we won't have to deal with Rachel all the time. The girl was horrible Luke!"

Lucas laughed, "Yeah she was." He said.

Their laughter soon died down into a comfortable silence, when the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Nathan said standing up.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Haley standing there. "Haley, what…" But before he could finish his question Haley was in his arms kissing him with all the passion she had.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey! Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy! Please Review!_

* * *

_There now, steady love,  
__So few come and don't go  
Will you won't you,  
Be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control,  
The city spins around  
You're the only one  
Who knows, you slow it down_

_-The Fray_

**Chapter 3**

Nathan held Haley securely in his arms and backed them into the house and kicked the door shut. The kiss was just getting more heated up when they were interrupted.

"I guess you're night didn't turn out that bad." Lucas said laughing as he headed outside to his car.

Nathan still had Haley in his arms. He looked at her and saw the blush evident on her face.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here." Haley said as Nathan set her down.

"Yeah. Not that this wasn't a nice surprise it's just a little over an hour ago you were running out of here in a panic and now you're back, jumping into my arms." Nathan said. "Not that I'm complaining!" He added smirking.

Again Haley blushed, "Well, I went home and I talked to Brooke, and she told me something. She told me to go for what I want because if I don't I will be living a life filled with 'what ifs', and I don't want that." Haley said.

"Come in and sit down." Nathan said gesturing towards the living room they were in a little over an hour ago.

Haley sat down in the love seat next to the couch where Nathan decided to sit. "Okay so I will continue." Haley said getting straight to the point of her coming here. Nathan nodded, "This might sound weird but I want to get it all out there, let you know what I am feeling. Since yesterday I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Haley said, she saw Nathan smile and nod letting her know she should continue. "And when you told me about what you really want, all I could think was 'I have to kiss him' so I did. Nathan I like you. I know I barely know you but for some reason I feel strangely drawn to you. I feel something I never felt with Marcus. I don't know maybe it is something like love at fist sight. I have been friends with Marcus for a long time, and I never looked at him as a boyfriend until freshman year, but you, I just met you and I feel like you could be so much more." Haley said.

While she was talking, she hadn't realized Nathan move to the love seat. He turned Haley to face him, "Haley you have no idea how good that sounds to me. What I told you before about wanting someone I could love, when I saw you in English the other day I felt that the person for me to love was you." Nathan said.

"I broke up with Marcus tonight…"

_Flashback_

_She had just dialed Marcus' phone number and it had started to ring. She knew this is what she had to do but she couldn't help but feel sad. She wasn't going to string Marcus on when she had feelings for Nathan, feelings she never had for Marcus himself. _

"_Hello?" Marcus said._

"_Hey, it's me Haley" Haley said hesitantly, she was seriously considering hanging up on him, they just got their new phone number that night, so if she was he wouldn't know who it was anyway._

"_Hey, babe. What's wrong you sound upset." Marcus said concerned._

"_Um, I have to tell you something and I don't think you are going to like it, I don't really personally like it but it's something I have to do."_

"_Come on babe, tell me. Your scaring me." Marcus said nervously._

"_I think we should break up." Haley blurted out. She was afraid that if she didn't get it out now she never would._

"_What?" Marcus asked bewildered, "I thought you said you didn't want this move to break us up. Why the sudden change in heart?" Marcus asked sadly. He could latterly feel his heart break to pieces._

"_I didn't want it to, but I need time to think about things. I met someone, I know that sounds bad, but I don't want to have feelings for him and string you along at the same time. I just need to figure out if there is anything there. Trust me Marcus, I love you soo much! You have to believe that!" Haley said desolately._

"_I don't think I can." Marcus said angrily. He had long believed that Haley was the love of his life, and he would wait for her to realize it too, but he couldn't wait forever, right now he needed to go do something because his anger towards this person that stole hi Haley from him. _

_End of flashback_

In the exact moment Haley told Nathan she had broken things off with Marcus, he had kissed her with all the passion he had. "Haley James, will you go out with me?" Nathan asked, excitement laced in his voice, when they finally broke apart.

"Yes!" Haley said jumping into his arms, "I was hoping you would ask me that." Haley said. She was nervous about Nathan's reaction to her confession, but he took it exactly the way she had hoped.

"I have wanted to ask you that since the moment I saw you." Nathan said sincerely looking into her eyes.

Haley buried her face in Nathan's chest and did the most unlikely thing. She began to cry. "Hales, baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Gosh I feel like such an idiot, you just asked me out and I'm crying. I guess I just feel happy and sad at the same time. I mean I'm happy that I'm with you, but I just broke up with Marcus, and yeah I did the right thing, but I really did love him. But, I'm not to sure I was in love with him." Haley admitted.

"You did what you thought was best, for him, and for yourself." Nathan said looking into her dark brown eyes. "Don't you ever think you did anything wrong." Nathan said sincerely, while he comfortingly rubbed the small of her back.

"He has been my best friend, for god knows how long, I guess I always had some sort of feelings for him. I was so sure I was in love with him, but I met you and now I'm not to sure anymore." Haley said, "Gosh I hate being a girl! We are so damn emotional!" Haley said with a laugh, causing Nathan to laugh with her.

"I feel bad for the guy. Losing you must be hard." Nathan said sincerely.

"Let's not talk about him anymore." Haley said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"What do you want to talk about then?" Nathan asked, with a smile. Talking about her ex was not something he was really enjoying. Except the part where she chose him over her ex.

"Well, what are we going to do for our first date?" Haley asked curiously. She had never been more excited about a date.

"Well, that Haley is for me to know and for you to find out." Nathan said slyly. He wanted more than anything to make their first date amazing for her.

---------

Brooke was in her room listening to music when she heard the doorbell ring. Immediately she sprung down the stair anxious to see who was at the door.

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas said with a smile, when Brooke answered the door.

"Luke, come in." She said moving out of his way so he could step inside. "I wasn't expecting you." She said nervously. All her life Brooke has never met a person who made her heart speed up when ever they were around, or god forbid make Brooke James nervous!

"Well I just couldn't stay away from my girlfriend much longer." Lucas said walking closer to her. "Gosh I like the way that sound. Brooke James, my girlfriend." Lucas said bringing her into his warm embrace.

Brooke nuzzled her head into his warm chest, "I like how that sounds, too, my broody boyfriend!" She said with a laugh.

"Once you are the squad for good, we are going to be together for everyone to know, not just Nate and Haley." Lucas said, "And I can't wait for that day."

"Me neither!" she said excitedly as she looked into his pale blue eyes. "You are the best Lucas, for understanding what cheering mean to me. You are more important to me that cheering, I hope you know that, but it's just…" Lucas cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"No need to worry. I understand pretty girl, it's like me and basketball, I don't know what I would do without it." Lucas said.

"You are the best, boyfriend!" Brooke said and she kissed him.

------

**Later that night**

Haley lay comfortably in Nathan's arms after watching a movie with a slight smile on her face as Nathan delicately played with her hair.

Nathan had not paid any attention to the movie, the whole time he watched her face, admiring the beauty that was now his.

"You are so beautiful." Nathan said, as if it was a fact known to all.

Haley's smile brightened as she turned in his arms to face him. "You're not to bad yourself" she said, and gave him a peck on his lips.

"It's getting late, why don't I bring you home?" Nathan asked.

"Mmm," Haley said into his chest bringing him closer to her, "Why can't I just stay her with you?" She asked.

"I wish you could, baby, but I wouldn't want to get on your parents bad side even before our first date." Nathan answered, "Come on," he said standing up and offering his hand to her, "Let's head out."

"If we must." Haley said sadly.

Nathan put his arm around her shoulder bringing her into his side as they walked to the door. "I'm really glad you moved here." Nathan said out of nowhere and stopped to face her, "You make me happy, a happy no one has ever made me." He said seriously.

"When my parents first told Brooke and I that we would be moving it was the last thing I wanted. But now knowing what is here, knowing you are here, I couldn't ask for anything more." Haley said, then she leaned into his arms and kissed him passionately.

That night, both couples knew, was the start of something they had been looking for all their life, a happiness they had never experienced before.


End file.
